rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah
Super geschrieben! Einwand: Die Kol'abaha ist in Phoraman dominant, in Danu/Torngarn gibt es keine Herzlöster. Es gibt vielleicht ein paar verstreute Kol'abaha-Pontifices, die heimlich herumschleichen und ein bisschen spionieren (Herzklöster und Pioniere sind bis nach Phaiglin gekommen, in die Hauptstadt des Ostreiches). Aber im Wesentlichen gehört Danu dem Orden von Lônkham, durch und durch. Mit kleinen Ausnahmen kann man sagen: Kol'abaha = Westen, Orden von Lônkham = Osten. Das Tribunal Trans Montes ist eine eigene kleine Welt und hat weder mit der Kol'abaha noch mit dem Orden viel Kontakt. Mein Vorschlag daher: Das Herzkloster an einen Ort versetzen, wo es hinpasst und Kontakt zu den anderen Klöstern haben kann, z.B. nach Phaiglin (Dort gibt es auch Berge und es ist ziemlich weit im Osten) LG, KainNiemand 15:28, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) *Aha, aber warum gehört dann das Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah zum Tribunal des Hufeisengebirges? Ich klammere mich nicht an Danu... soll mir recht sein. Nur wollte ich festhalten, dass dieses Geschöpf (Heran Hilrat) sich mehr oder minder aufpflanzen kann, wo immer er möchte. Machtmäßig habe ich ihn mir mit Memor mindestens ebenbürtig vorgestellt, deshalb habe ich auch keine Daten angegeben. Der tritt, falls überhaupt nur indirekt bei uns auf... dass er auf Danu runtergucken kann, heißt noch lange nicht, dass er sich dort niederläßt bzw. in jeden Aspekt Thorngarns eingreift. Aber das gruselige Witchness paßt sicher auch. Die Idee Danu habe ich eigentlich nur auf Grundlage deiner Infos zur Kol'abaha produziert HaraScon 10:40, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) *Keine Ahnung wie du drauf kommst, dass das Haus Na'ash-Shada'ah zu einem Tribunal gehört. Tribunale sind eine Ordenssache. -- Aha, schon gesehen. Andi hat "die Häuser von Torngarn" geschrieben. Hab ich in "die Häuser des Ostreiches" geändert. Wir könnten schon auch alle überall sein lassen, aber dann würd ich das gern diskutieren. Mir gefällt das Konzept "Kol'abaha = Westen, Orden von Lônkham = Osten" wie oben besser. KainNiemand 13:14, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) *Schon geändert, der gurkt jetzt in den Ausläufern des Zentralmassivs Richtung Witchness herum, und kann daher praktisch für alles Üble in Witchness veranwortlich gemacht werden ... zu Recht und zu Unrecht... ist das von Dir aus Ok ? Aber nur eine Frage: Ist der Orden des Longkham wirklich so stark in Danu selber - ich dachte, da haben die Männer und Frauen des Yrkolluhkults und ihr Feuerorden das mystische Heft in der Hand ? Übrigens bräuchte ich noch den Namen des Longkham Quäsitors, der sich mit Belnifore so schön eingetranklt hat... Und gehe ich recht, dass der dem Haus Cohulan angehört hat ? LG HaraScon 13:41, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) Magie des Hauses Na'ash-shada'ah Hervorragende Idee Belnifore - gefällt mir sehr gut! Vielleicht machen wir mal eine kurze Brainstorming Aktion ... LG HaraScon 05:57, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Hi, sorry, wenn ich Dir mitten ins Geschehen flunkere. Aber ich wollte den den HH als Inkarnation des schmierigen Kollabah Magus in jedem Fall klar positionieren. Übrigens ich hätte einen Vorschlag: Namensänderung auf "Bentoras Baal". LG HaraScon 08:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) *Ist mir recht, ändere den Namen ruhig. Brainstorming ist gern willkommen. Hatte einfach wiedermal einige Geistesblitze und sie aus dem Handgelenk niedergeschrieben. Es gibt aber noch viel mehr Ideen zu diesem Haus von meiner Seite. Gott-sei-dank hab ich diese Woche eine recht ruhige Woche. BelniFore 10:19, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) *Deine Ideen sind wirklich genial. Gefällt mir sehr gut und entspricht meinen Vorstellungen 1:1! Wo spielen wir übrigens diesen Freitag ? LG HaraScon 10:46, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) *Na wunderbar, ich versuche auch deine Vorgaben als Rahmen zu behandeln, in dem ich mich lose bewege. Ich brauch bei deinen sehr stimmigen Ideen einfach nur ins (Regel-)Detail zu gehen und noch ein paar eigene Vorstellungen einfliessen zu lassen. Nach wie vor find ich Wikicities revolutionär zum Kreieren!! Wir würden bei mir spielen, falls ihr die Katzenhaare aushaltet. Andernfalls müsst ich jemanden von euch um Gastfreundschaft ersuchen. Nähere Details zur Session übrigens unter fsf.weltin.cc ! BelniFore 14:24, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Namen der Rituale': Es wird dir auffallen, dass ich eigene Namen für die Rituale der jeweiligen Beschwörungsspezialisierungen entwickelt hab. Falls dir diese Namen nicht gefallen, dann schalte und walte bitte. Die Ritualnamen sind nur insofern wichtig, als sie Abilities darstellen, die erlernt werden können und unter diesem Namen am Charaktersheet stehen würden. Soweit zu meinen Vorstellungen. BelniFore 17:48, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Servus - nein, Namen gefallen mir sehr gut: was mein unser Linguist, KainNiemand dazu, wenn wir diese - sagen wir mal - Asiatische Ausdrucksweise einfach als "Cyrenisch" qualifizieren ? Diese Zisch und Guturallaute kommen in meinen Versionen des Phoranischen (das ja einige Cryenische Wurzeln haben soll) ja bereits vor. Ich bin sehr dafür Deine Namen zu übernehmen - die von mir gewählten waren ja eigentlich lediglich eine Verlegenheitslösung für die ursprünglich lateinischen Formulierungen "Ligator", "Sensor", "Hauritor" (das ist übrigens ein lieber Titel) etc. Wir sollten das mal in praktischen Session durchproben. Es gefällt mir aber sehr. Großes Kompliment! Mir fehlt da immer der praktische Lösungsansatz. Frage: wie hast Du Dir das mit dem Binden vorgestellt, wenn die Entität ohne Kreis erscheint (etwa: ein Drache fliegt vorbei). Ist das eine Art mentale Attacke aus dem hinterhalt, oder eine Aufforderung zum ritualisierten Duell, der man sich entziehen kann ? Bitte um kurzes Feedback.LG HaraScon 06:00, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Die Kunst des Bindens': Prinzipiell attackiert der Hexer mit seinem Geist die Kreatur, ob die will oder nicht. Es gibt nur einen Unterschied im Aufwand, je nachdem ob man quick and dirty oder vorsichtig und rituell Binden will. Die schnelle Variante benötigt wirklich nichts ausser Blickkontakt. Die rituelle Variante bedingt, dass das Objekt einen Zirkel berühren muss und Teil eines Rituals ist. Übrigens vielen Dank für die Blumen, aber ich hab das Rad nicht gänzlich neu erfunden, sondern mit von Colossi Magic und deinen Erzählungen inspirieren lassen. Wie gefällt dir die Idee von Schattenfang? BelniFore 09:00, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Was ist Colossi Magic ? Die Idee von Schattenfang gefällt mir sehr gut. Frage: ich habe nichts dagegen den Heran Hilrat auch zu einem Weißen Hexer zu machen ... Ich will Dir nix aufdrängen... aber glaubst Du, dass Du mit dem Heran Hilart als formell oberster von "Schattenfang" leben könntest? Den HH habe ich mir nämlich als wirklich zwieliechtige Figur vorgestellt und diese Stadt paßt irgendwie dazu. Nur würde ich die Stadt in eine Regio verlegen. Das Angreifer die Stadt nicht so einfach finden können, paßt eher, als dass Horden von Drachen und Dämonen die Stadt vertreidigen. Natürlich können sie die auch haben. Aber ein bißerl mysteriös sollte sie bleiben, ein Gespenst, ein Traum, ein Albtraum, ein grausames Schlaraffenland... damit nicht die halbe Welt dorthin zieht. Wo sollte sie den real liegen: empfehle Witchness, da paßt so was düsteres hin.... LG HaraScon 09:07, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Finde auch, dass die Stadt Schattenfang am besten in eine Regio nach Witchness passen würde - vielleicht gibt es einen mysteriösen Zusammenhang mit der Auslösung der Völkerwanderung und der Chaoskriege? LG, KainNiemand 10:39, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Klingt gut, schreibt es einfach nach euren Vorstellungen um. Ich dachte mir, dass wir ja auf einem magischen Kontinent spielen, nicht einem europäischen Mittelalter und deshalb mythische Orte in die 'Realität' passen. Aber andererseits kann sich dies natürlich auch darin äussern, dass es überall Regios gibt und man diese vor allem zur Zeit der Tore teilweise ganz normal betreten kann. Ich dachte mir schon, dass HH durchaus auch nach Schwarzfang/Schattenfang (können es auch Schattenfang nennen, klingt sogar fast besser) passen. Dann ist er eben der oberste Hexerkönig von dort und regiert vom Turm aus. Colossi Magier sind im übrigen afrikanische Beschwörer. Witchness klingt ebenfalls sehr stimmig und schön langsam krieg ich Lust mal dort zu spielen... BelniFore 13:07, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Das trifft sich gut, ich werde nämlich in Bälde den ersten Entwurf eines Reiseführers für Witchness entwerfen - Motto: "Wie bist Du vom Himmel gefallen, Du strahlende Stadt der Morgenröte!" Ich habe bereits ein paar Textänderung durchgeführt. Ich hoffe, nicht voreilig. HaraScon 13:10, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Schattenfang klingt jetzt Spitze und ist DAS Hauptkloster schlechthin in punkto Flair. Gefällt mir sehr, vor allem mit der Heran Hilrat-Adaption! Bin sofort dafür Mutualis nach Witchness umzusiedeln ;-) BelniFore 03:43, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) *** Dark indeed is the abyss and none have fathomed it ...I alone saw the shadow that dwells within. ;) HaraScon 06:01, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Belnifore, wir müssen die Bindungs und Knechtungsriten modifizieren - der Beschwörer muss bestimmte Boni (etwa bei Fachwissen über die bewußte Kreatur oder bei Einsatz von Vis) bekommen, ansonsten ist jede Form der Bindung von Wesen auch mittlerer Größenstufe de facto ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit (eine Ability auf über 10 zu steigern, ist faktisch ausgeschlossen bzw. nur Altmeistern möglich, inklusive maximal Bonus von + 3 für PRE und sagen wir + 3 für Ausgabe von Confidence Points und mittels Einsatz von Fatigue kannst Du von Glück reden wenn du - selbst als Erz und Großmeister ein Wesen von einem Might Score von mehr als 25 (das gibts recht häufig) bezwingen willst. Vorschlag: Bindefähigkeit + PRES x 2 oder x 3 ? Kommentare ? HaraScon 17:15, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Ok und danke mal für den Playtest-Input. Bei Multiplikatoren bin ich weit vorsichtiger als bei Modifikatoren, da sie meist problematischer in der Balance und komplex fürs Verständnis sind. Ausserdem würde ein PRE-Multiplikator sehr dazu einladen, dass Hexer die schönsten Mannen und Weibsen weit und breit sind. Ich sehe zwei Möglichkeiten: a) aus den ABILITIES ARTS zu machen, da einfacher zu steigern, oder b) Fachwissen detaillierter zu betrachten und zu regeln. Prinzipiell ist mir in punkto Flair Variante B sympathischer solange sie ins System von AM passt. Mal sehen. Aber neben deinem berechtigten Might-Einwand steht ja noch die Tatsache, dass es mir nicht zusagt, dass Menschen womöglich viel zu leicht beschworen und manipuliert werden können. Muss ich mir auch noch anschauen. BelniFore 22:25, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Andere Idee - und was ist, wenn wir im wahrsten Sin einen "Klüngel" Conjungulum Issue daraus machen - dh: der "Chefbinder" kann auf die Fähigkeiten der anderen Klüngelmitglieder zurückgreifen ? Das würde Sinn machen, denn wenn der eine Sensor eine Familiarity mit irgendwas gewonnen hat, könnte der sein Wissen dem Binder zur Verfügung stellen. Das wäre auch die Quintessenz der Weißen Hexer - Teamwork - geistige Union - die gemeinsam einem anderen Wesen den Willen aufzwingt. Gottbehüte,wenn da die Union der Willen nicht funktioniert.... LG HaraScon 07:20, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Gute Idee, das könnte ähnlich wie beim Beschwören funktionieren... BelniFore 10:46, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::*Klingt recht plausibel, Dein Modell - ich werde da ein paar praktische Spielproben machen. Frage zum Bezwingen: das geht ja auch ohne Zirkel. Wäre es Deiner Meinung nach möglich, ohne Zirkel einen Menschen, der mir plötzlich über den Weg läuft und dessen Name ich kenne und dessen Mentalität mit vertaut ist (theoretisch) mental zu bezwingen (so eine Art ad-hoc "Entrancement"). Nachdem Motto: "Du, wie heißt Du" "Itoc, mein Herr". "Woher kommst Du" "Aus dem Dorf Gana" "Seit wann lebst Du dort" "Seit meiner Geburt, aber warum..." "Kein Wort mehr - ITOC GEHORCHE - NIMM DIESEN DOLCH, GEHE ZUM TEMPEL DES LAJU DORT UNTEN UND STICH AUF DEN PRIESTER EIN BIS ER SICH NICHT MEHR RÜHRT." Wäre das - theoretisch möglich ? LG HaraScon 15:32, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::*Wäre durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen und wenn es sich um ein mundänes, simples Wesen (Ork, Mensch, etc.) handelt, vermutlich auch nicht besonders anstrengend. Allein das Opfer wird versuchen gegen den unnatürlichen Befehl unterbewusst anzukämpfen und kann bei widernatürlichen Handlung (Handlungen, die gegen die Natur des Wesens verstossen) einen Bonus auf seinen Wurf erhalten. Bei einem Mundänen wird er es aber gegen den hohen Roll des Hexenmeisters äusserst schwer haben. BelniFore 16:00, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::*Dazu kommt noch, dass der Na'ash-shada'ah Hexer mit seiner Willenskraft aktiv gegen sein Opfer ankämpfen kann. Ein Mensch ist da banal, mundän und ausgeliefert. Interessanter wird es da schon bei mythischen Kreaturen.BelniFore 16:07, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Über das Binden * Danke: neu-alter Issue: beim Kaballenbeschwören: können die Mithexer auch ihre eigenen Bindeskores addieren, oder können sie das Ergebnis nur durch Ausgabe von Fatigue beeinflussen ? Ersters sollte zumindest beim rituellen Beschwören möglich sein - andernfalls hat der Einsatz wenig Sinn, wenn große Biester (etwa Infernal Might von 50 oder so) beschworen werden sollen. Selbst ein Großmeister wird kaum einen Bindewert von 15 oder mehr haben. Andere Frage, sollte nicht bei Beschwören und Binden nicht ST die Grundcharakteristik sein, wie bei allen Magie-relevanten Würfen von AM ? Warum hier differnzieren ? Übrigens nochmals großes Kompliment für Deine genialen Ideen. LG HaraScon 16:12, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :**Weiterer Zusatz: sollten nicht auch die Binder von etwaigen speziellen Kenntnissen um die Eigenart der zu bindenden Kreatur profitieren (also in ihren Bindscore auch approbate Folk-Ken Werte uä. inkludieren können ?).Das würde zumindest logisch Sinn machen, meine ich. Wenn ich eine Ahnung vom Ticken der "inneren Uhr" einer Person, eines Wesens habe, kann ich sie umso stärker manipulieren bzw. beherrschen... LG HaraScon 16:31, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :*'Diskurs über die metaphysische Evolution der Hexerei': Ich habe das Binden absichtlich schwerer angelegt als das einfache Beschwören. Ich sehe das in einem historischen Kontext, den ich dir in einer Alegorie nahebringen will: Jemanden zu einer Herausforderung zu rufen, ist eine Sache. Eine andere Sache ist es, diese auch zu gewinnen. Der Beschwörer leitet sich für mich von alten Kreaturen ab, die (mit wesentlichen mehr Kräften ausgestattet als heutige Menschleins) durch die Kreation geschrien hat, um jemanden zu locken und diesen dann niedergerungen hat, bis der Kontrahent den Hals angeboten hat und sich unterwarf. Die heutige Form der Hexerei ist natürlich viel ritualisierter und anstelle von roher körperlicher Gewalt ist rohe geistige Gewalt getreten - ein Clash of Wills. Während also das Beschwören eine sehr scholastische Angelegenheit ist, bei der viel geforscht und diskutiert wird, ist das Binden eine sehr persönliche und unmittelbare Angelegenheit. Der Beschwörer sieht erst wenn alle Schritte richtig gesetzt wurden ein Ergebnis. Der Binder spürt von Beginn der Prozedur an, Druck und Gefahr, denen er sich und andere aussetzt. Um dies darzustellen ist mir wichtig beim Binden weg vom Abstrahieren zu kommen und es viel emotionaler und hautnäher darzustellen. Ich habe daher Fatigue herangezogen, sowohl beim Caster als auch bei den Assistenten, um die körperliche Anstrengung und die Unmittelbarkeit der Hexerei angreifbar zu machen. Gleichzeitig ist mir der schamanistische Charakter der Hexerei wichtig. Jede Magie braucht ihre eigene Note und die Note der Hexerei ist die ständige Gefahr und Anspannung als Gegenspiel für den Quick Win und grenzenlose Macht, die ich damit spürbar werden lassen möchte.BelniFore 09:34, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :*Frage: Was meinst du mit ST? Ich tippe auf STA wie Stamina. Oder doch STR wie Strength? Dein Grundtenor scheint wie auch immer eine Körperlichkeit statt der PRE, dem Auftreten, und da geb ich dir, glaub ich recht. Ich werde das nochmals überdenken. Danke für den Hinweis. Kurze Erklärung zu PRE: Das bestimmte und überzeugende Auftreten des Binders sollte Andere zum Stocken und Einlenken bringen. Nur wenn jemand in seiner Führungsrolle (=scheinbare Kraft zum Führen) ohne Zweifel zu hinterlassen überzeugen kann, wird er akzeptiert. Der Hexer nutzt diesen Anspruch auf Leadership auf metaphysischer Ebene. Wo man früher mal mit einer Steinkeule auf Köpfe gekloppt hat, um Leute hinter sich zu vereinen, macht man dies heute mit Worten und dem Erscheinungsbild. Aber wie schon gesagt, ist die Frage, ob nicht STA in punkto Anstrengungen zum Zaubern darzustellen besser geeignet wäre. Mal sehen. BelniFore 09:34, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :*'Kenntnisse über die zu bezwingende Kreatur': Binden ist meiner Meinung nach sehr persönlich und stellt ein Gefecht um die Vorherrschaft auf Metaebene dar. Man könnte fast behaupten, dass es um angewandte Psychologie und das Umprogrammieren des Unterbewusstseins geht, aber soweit will ich mich nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen. Letzten Endes geht es aber um intimes Knowhow, das vielleicht über irgendwelche Lores weit hinaus geht und als Wahrer Name zusammengefasst werden kann. Genau den hätte ich hier als passendsten Modifikatoren gesehen. Aber vielleicht gehört er mächtiger gemacht oder ist doch nicht so passend. Ich play-teste hier noch. BelniFore 09:34, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) Belnifore - Wow ! Danke für Deinen kreativen Input ! Ich bin schwer begeistert.... LG HaraScon 07:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC)